Geoffrey Leonard
Geoffrey Leonard is a very nice man. So nice, he always allows young children into his house. One of these children was Ryan Martin, who was promptly rescued by the insanely cool and manly superhero-villain-star know only as THE MANLY MAN. Geoffrey Leonard is a very bad man, a very bad nasty man. He also has a boyfriend formaly known as Kris Greer (Larne, Northern Ireland). They first met when he has raped many times from behind in an ally way. It was rape at first site. Background Geoffrey Leonard was born on the 6th November 1928 in the Austr-ian/alian Town of Auschwitz. He also became a youtube star after meeting Ben Fordham. He also has won the national dance award for the "Grub Shuffle". e then went on to play Maria in the Sound Of Music. His Favourite Movie is Brokeback Mountain and he enjoys Tea Parties with Kris Greer and Kris Greer. What they use for milk in their tea is yet to be descovered although due to the nature of these individuals it is likely that Geoffrey milks the other two and puts in in their tea. Crimes Geoffrey Leonard has commited numerous crimes, his most despised being the molesting two brothers in 1990. These two boys, John and Edward aka Jedward, who can only be named for Comedy reasons, were violently and systematically abused, described by on historian as "The Hitler way". After Shenton decided to reveal the true horrors of what Geoffrey had done to him, he was swiftly arrested by the Waffen SS and imprisioned at Belsen. At Geoffrey Leonard's trial the judge ruled that he was to spend 60 years in prision but the sentence was later reduced to 4 years after the judge was bribed by an unknown man matching Geoffrey Leonard description. Leonard is known to sexually molest his dog also, in many videos of Leonard his dog is nearby waiting to be brutally raped later on, with the aid of Andy Napier and Josh Bell Before the Australian serial killer John Bunting was sent to prison, Geoffrey and Bunting got into a head to head brawl at Hornsby train station due to Buntings hatred of Paedophiles and Leonard being a proud child molester. Wagner stepped in and broke up the fight. Afterwards Gary Glitter and Ryan Martin had intercourse (anal). Afterwards it was reported that Ryan Martin had contracted AIDS, and was hospitilised due to anal destruction (rectal destruction). Geoffrey Leonard can not be taken lightly, THE MANS A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!!! Other Crimes Although Geoffrey Leonard is predominantly a sex offender he has also been charged with *Simple assult *VIOLATING *Loitering *Drunk and disorderly *Inbreeding These crimes have added to Geoffrey Leonard's reputation as a hardened criminal. he has also buggered pigeons and raped them afterwards Other Victims *Aaron Meneilly *Matthew Beggs *Roy Beggs *David Hayes *David McVeigh *Gary Glitter *Paul McMillen Paul Williamson Famous Quotes "I have not, not, not, NOT ..." "You are a shithouse" "You didn't have any sex when you were 13" "They are about molesting young boys" "You too are a raper" "Ki ki ki ki GRUB". "I don't believe there should be any age" Category:did you did you Category:there was no no consent there was there